Orange
) Naranja ( ) 橙色省 ( ) Tỉnh Orange ( ) 오렌지 ( ) สีส้ม ( ) Kahel ( ) オレンジ ( ) (sb) |image_flag = Flag of Orange.png |image_symbol = Seal of Orange.png |status = Province of the Kingdom of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = The Pearl of the Occident |motto = Das Wasser fließt der Freiheit ( : The water flows of freedom) |province_song = Bountiful Shores |image_map = Map of Orange.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |Serran* }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = Oranger |capital = |largest_city = |area = 948 sq mi 2,460 km2 |population = 7,228,845 (2010) |ethnicity = Non-Hispanic White (39%) Hispanic White (34%) Asian (18%) Black (6%) Mixed (2%) Other (1%) |admission = |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |government_type = |governor = Governor |ruler = Daniel Vo |deputy = Lieutenant Governor |govthead = James Crenshaw |senators = Ryan Pimentel (R) Mark Chan (R) |commoners = 24 total commoners 15 Royalists 9 Democratic-Republicans |time_zone = / }}Orange is a province located in the coastal region of southwestern Sierra. As the 3rd most populous province in the Kingdom, Orange also has the 2nd largest population density with only 984 square miles (2,460 square kilometers) in total area. Situated between the of the and the foothills of the , Orange is situated next to the featuring a warm and 42 miles of beaches. It borders the provinces of the Gold Coast and the Inland Empire to the north, the Inland Empire to the east, the province of Laguna to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the west. Originally inhabited by the , , and Native Sierrans, the province received its first contact from outsiders when the ish- explorer and friar explored the province in 1769. Following the establishment of , Spanish settlers followed suit, quickly enhancing the colonization and development of the province. After Mexico gained from Spain, the province's mission system was dissolved and converted into ranchos such as those under the system. This form of development would dominate the province and vicinity until 's from Mexico during the Mexican-American War. Originally featuring a predominantly economy, Orange's shift towards , , and has greatly altered the province's landscape from farm fields to . Home to various attractions and points of interest including and , the province's affinity to the beach spawned the prevalent in the region. Orange is also home to one of the Kingdom's wealthiest and most affluent neighborhoods, within reach of hundreds of retail businesses and beaches. Etymology | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = | Colors = , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Das Wasser fließt der Freiheit | Poem = | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HRHS Orange | Slogan = Prosperity in every corner | Soil = | Song = Bountiful Shores | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Orange Route Marker.png }}The name Orange was named after the in an attempt to advertise the province's location and the ideal soil for growing crops. The name evoked the sense that the province was a tropical paradise that would yield profitable crops of any kind. When the province was admitted into the Kingdom, the official name read the "Province of Orange" and since then, its residents would be known as "Orangers". Colloquially, residents of Orange and neighboring provinces refer to Orange as the "O.C.", which is an abbreviation for "Orange Country", an informal name for the province that was first ascribed in the early 1950s. Geography With a total area of 948 square miles (2,460 km2), Orange is the smallest province in the Kingdom in terms of land size. Nestled in the center of the , Orange is situated between the coastal plains of the to the northwest and the foothills of the to the southeast. Most of the populated parts of Orange lies within two shallow coastal valleys: the and the s. The Santa Ana Mountains define the eastern boundary of Orange and lies within the . The highest point in Orange and most prominent mountain of the Santa Ana range is which stands at 5,689 ft (1,734 m). The Santiago Peak, alongside the (which is only 200 feet shorter), form a ridge known as the , a geographic feature that can be seen at almost any point in the province, and seen further in the Gold Coast, Laguna, or the Inland Empire on exceptionally clear days. The and Loma Ridge are other notable raised geographic features that lie to the west of the Santa Ana Mountains. The former branches off of the Mountains while the latter runs parallel to the range near the central region of the province and separated by the . The is the province's primary source of freshwater and runs through the center of the province from the northeast to the southwest where it flows into the Pacific Ocean. Other rivers, tributaries, streams, and other watercourses flowing through the province include the , , , and Horsethief Creek. A small portion of the crosses through Orange from the Gold Coast in the north before reaching the sea between and . The only naturally occurring lakes in the province are found in which were formed from water pushed up by the pressure of an underwater fault. The three other large bodies of water include , , and , all of which were man-made and planned. Climate As with the rest of southwestern Sierra, Orange features a with warm, dry summers and mild, wet winters. With a of Csb, Orange is relatively cooler year-round compared to the inland provinces due to its proximity to the ocean. In addition, the variation in temperature between the seasons is less extreme than most Mediterranean climates with the temperatures on average, being a consistent 70 degrees year-round. In the summer, average high temperatures generally peak at 79 degrees Fahrenheit, compared to further inland where temperatures may reach to the 100s. Snow is exceedingly rare in Orange and of the little times it may occur, it appears on the mountaintops of the Santa Ana. On average, Orange receives a precipitation of 13 inches with an average of 278 days of sunshine. During the late spring and early summer, Orange, like much of the rest of southwestern Sierra, may experience a daily known as "Gray May" or " " (named so for its frequent occurrence during the months two ) that forms in the morning and dissipates by noontime. From time to time, especially during the summer in the higher, drier elevations, s may start and pose a threat to nearby communities. During the fall, the infamous may occur, further increasing the chances of wildfires and fueling any existing ones. Ecology Flora Predominantly a , Orange's natural flora includes the coastal-growing (Artemisia serra), the (Encelia serra), (Eriogonum fasciculatum), and the (Salvia munzii). such as the (Dudleya caespitosa) and grow along the coast of Orange. Further inland in the mountains, in the Mediterranean forest environment, s such as the (Pinus lambertiana), the (Pinus ponderosa), and (Pinus jeffreyi) grow in abundance. Fauna Orange is a home to a diverse community of wildlife that are adapted to the province's environment and climate. Reptiles and amphibians such as the (Sceloporus occidentalis), (Crotalus mitchellii), the (Pseudacris cadaverina), and the (Trachemys scripta elegans) are commonly found in the thick vegetation and wetlands in the province. Birds such as the (Ardea alba), (Butorides virescens), and (Pelecanus occidentalis) typically inhabit the estuaries along the Santa Ana River and along the beaches. The (Larus serra) is one of the many seagulls known to inhabit Orange and although the birds are typically found at the beaches, the gulls can be found further inland, as far as 80 miles from the ocean. including the (Buteo jamaicensis) and (Accipiter cooperii) also call Orange their home. The majority of native terrestrial s are s and members of the including (Canis latrans), (Mustela frenata), (Sciurus carolinensis), and (Neotoma fuscipes macrotis). History Prior to European contact, the natives of Orange included the , , and Indians who lived and organized themselves into tribal communities or clans with their own governments and religions. Making use of their land and resources, the Indians traded each other with a , fished with boats, and ate diets consisting primarily of soup, cakes, and bread utilizing game, berries, nuts, and fish. The Juaneños, whose living self-identified descendants call themselves , lived in cone-shaped huts made out of tree branches with roofing and flooring. The first documented European presence in Orange occurred when - explorer and friar the province in 1769. During their trip, they named future capital , Valle de Santa Ana (Valley of Santa Ana) and continued northward, heading to . Following the trip, the Spanish established , as part of the larger Spanish mission system in the new Spanish colony of . This development brought Spanish settlers in, who began settling in the province. Two men from the Portolá expedition, and , were given large land grants: the and , respectively. The descendants of the men would own additional ranchos, and encouraged other Spaniards to lay stake in the province. The ranchos system revolved around individual owners and their families who managed their land and used it for and grazing. Ranchos varied in size, largely depending on the status and wealth of the owners. Measured by (about 4,428 acres), most ranchos were no larger than 2 square leagues although the Rancho Los Nietos was about 10 square leagues. In 1821, Mexico gained from Spain and consequently gained the territorial rights to Orange and the rest of present-day Sierra. Although the Mexican government retained the Spanish rancho system, the missions were confiscated from the and sold to the public due to the new nation's official policy. In 1846, the Mexican-American War broke out at a time when the s and American settlers in Orange and the rest of the territory grew disoriented and resentful toward the Mexican government. The Californios desired greater autonomy and independence from while the Americans yearned to live freely uninhibited by a "foreign", hostile government. When the broke out up north in , residents in Orange responded to the news by rebelling against local Mexican authorities through an armed resistance. Although Orange never saw any significant battles within its territory, it was pivotal in the logistics and movement of both the rebels (who were supported by the Americans) and the Mexican government. Through the , California gained independence in 1848 from Mexico and Orange became the "State of Orange". The Republic, which would last for only 10 years, eventually reformed as the Kingdom of Sierra through the promulgation of the 1858 Constitution. Under this new constitution, Orange was reorganized as the "Province of Orange" and the province implemented its first version of the modern provincial constitution in 1859. Orange has continued retaining the same form of government initially created following Sierra's foundation to this day. With its neighbor the Gold Coast growing rapidly, population spillover and immigrants from around the world arrived to Orange for its ideal weather conditions, idyllic geographic location, and excellent farming viability. Profiting off of the name "Orange", the province was particularly popular among Asian immigrants who were lured in with the prospects of affordable housing and limitless economic opportunity. Orange's agricultural success warranted attention from the national government, and under the Royal Agricultural Subsidy Act of 1860, farms and ranches in Orange alongside Central Valley, received thousands of dollars to specialize in crops and convert family plots into large commercial farms. The success of this subsidy was meant with limited success in Orange and exacerbated further when a severe struck the province. The drought and loss in confidence crippled although did not completely devastate Orange's progress and economic prospects. In the 1887, was discovered in the Santa Ana Mountains, thus reinvigorating the province at a time where farming and ranching yielded more profits than pre-drought production. While the Gold Coast shifted away from farming towards heavy industry, Orange remained heavily dependent on agriculture and oil extraction. Nonetheless, towns such as Santa Ana, Anaheim, and the capital, Orange, ballooned in population. In 1904, the was completed, connecting Santa Ana to the Gold Coast city of , boosting population flow and travel. The addition of highways and growing interest in Orange as a beach vacation destination increased development in the province and appeal. Following , Orange shifted from being an agrarian society to a for workers in the Gold Coast. Cheap housing, diverse venues, and fair weather were cited as key factors to Orange's exceptional population growth during the 1950s and 60s. The opening of in 1955 marked Orange's ascension as the primary tourist hub in the southwestern Sierran region. Other attraction parks such as and Disneyland's extension park, were later constructed, increasing variety. Since the 1980s, Orange has remained the choice destination for tourists for its beaches, attractions, and landscape. Although the housing market remains prominent in the province, in recent years, people have gravitated towards neighboring province, the Inland Empire, where there is more land and cheaper housing. In addition, Orange's , especially in the southeastern region, has increased dramatically. Much of this has been evidenced by the growing prominence of Orange's most affluent neighborhoods in the southeast and homelessness in the northwest (which had been the historic population center of the province). Demographics The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census estimates that the population of the Gold Coast in July 2015 is 7,436,926. In the 2010 census, 7,228,845 people were counted as citizens of Orange. Orange receives heavy immigration from and substantial flow from . Orange's domestic migration rate has, in recent years, slowed however, with citizens moving out, mostly to the Inland Empire, or prospective buyers choosing said province, where housing is more affordable. Racial and ancestral makeup *39% (2,819,249) *34% (2,457,807) *18% / (1,301,192) *6% (433,730) *2% of any race (144,576) *1% Other races inc. Native Sierran and Hawaiian (72,291) The Gold Coast has the highest concentration and second largest population of Asian Sierrans, and second largest Hispanic and white populations. Culture A coastal province that has attracted millions of immigrants, Orange's culture has been profoundly influenced by Asian and Latin American culture. Contemporary Orange has been depicted as idyllic, lofty, and laid-back with its weather, real estate, and access to various beaches, venues, activities, and points of interests. The is strongly associated to Orange where the province is the ideal choice for beachgoers and tourists alike. The Sierran developed in Orange where has been very popular among locals. The world-famous is a hot spot for surfers both professional and casual. " ", located on the tip of the Balboa Peninsula in is commonly cited as one of the world's best and most famous surfing sites. Other activities such as , gatherings, , , and are also popular choices on the beach. Religion About 67% of Orange residents identify themselves as with 46% as or , 18% , 1% , and 1% another denomination or church. The largest religious Christian denomination by number of adherents is the with 18% of the province. The Church's local body is represented by the . The next largest churches are the independent Evangelical churches, , , , s. The next largest group are the (which includes , , , and ) who comprise of 12% of the population. The largest non-Christian religion is at 6% with the branch as the largest (accounting up to 90% of Orange's Buddhists). Orange also has significant Canaanite, , , , and communities. Languages The official languages of the province include the nine languages recognized nationally ( , , , , , , , , and Serran), thus requiring all official government documents in the province to be published with all of the aforementioned languages. The push for the inclusion of as one of the province's official languages has grown in recent years. Persian, which is the province's sixth most spoken language, claims nearly 5% of the population with 361,442 speakers. Approximately 45% of the population (3,252,980) spoke English as their at home in 2010. The second most commonly spoken language at home was Spanish. The third most spoken language in Orange is Vietnamese, followed by Korean, Chinese, and Persian. Orange has the largest concentration of , , and Vietnamese speakers; the second largest concentration of , , Korean, Tagalog, and ; and third largest concentration of Chinese speakers. Economy Orange is home to a vibrant, lucrative amount of businesses and corporations. The headquarters of several Fortune 500 companies, Orange is also home to the most start-up companies in the Kingdom. Heavily reliant on the services sector, the aerospace industry, manufacturing, and tourism, Orange's eased regulations and low corporate tax rates as well as competitive real estate has made the province an attractive location for businesses. Orange's technological sector is particularly strong in the metropolitan area where companies such as computer manufacturer , router manufacturer , video game creator and producer , and in-flight entertainment manufacturer are based. Orange is also home to several regional headquarters of international companies including , , , , and . Tourism and are Orange's vital strengths to its economy. Disregarding the beaches, the city of is the main tourist hub for Orange, most notably for being home to the which includes two s: and . In addition to the Disneyland Resort, the city of is home to Orange's other significant theme parks: and . The is one of the region's largest and busiest exhibition centers and hosts several major venues and events annually. Beach resorts and recreational parks are other major attractions that bring in millions of guests yearly. Infrastructure Energy One of the largest provinces in the Kingdom in terms of electrical consumption, Orange receives the majority of electrical supply from one in-province nuclear plant and three in neighboring provinces. Private use of s are comparatively higher in the region than other provinces with 1 out of 3 households in the province owning one or multiple solar panels to power their own homes. and are also used to support the province's energy use. Although parts of Orange sits atop oil fields of the , Orange's high dependence on oil is satisfied through imports from foreign countries. Freeways Major highways Rail Orange's public rail and transit system is provided by Sierrail while the system is managed by the , which links major cities from Orange to the Gold Coast, the Inland Empire, and Laguna. Stations established include those in Anaheim, , Buena Park, and . The (managed by Sierrail) is a that runs through eight stations in Orange and travels from , Kings to San Diego, Laguna. A line has been proposed to link major attractions within Anaheim including Disneyland and the Angels Stadium. A plan to extend the line beyond the city to other towns has also been considered since 2011. Airports The (QAA) is Orange's only major and commercial airport and is the second busiest airport in the region (with nearly 9 million passengers in 2008) after the (LAX) in the Gold Coast. Queen Angelina is located in an unincorporated land adjacent to the cities of and . There are only two other airports in Orange, these being: the (FUL) in and the (SLI) in . Seaports Water Government and politics Education Sports See also *Provinces of Sierra • Laguna |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = Gold Coast }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:Orange